Partido en dos
by NariInverse
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de John, pero Lestrade pone a Sherlock un caso interesante y merecedor de su atención. Deberá de cumplir con ambos compromisos el mismo día. Oneshot. Regalo de cumpleaños para LiaCollins. ¡Slash! Johnlock


_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son creaciones de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y adaptados a la versión trabajada por la BBC._

_Regalo de cumpleaños (super atrasado) de LiaCollins. Waaaa perdón._

_Espero les guste_

* * *

**Partido en dos**

Aquel día Sherlock se despertó tan tarde como usualmente solía hacerlo. No se preocupó por buscar algún rastro de John a lado de él por que estaba seguro que el doctor no había compartido el lecho con él esa noche ya que recordaba claramente el pleito que habían tenido la noche pasada:

John le había comentado que el día siguiente era su cumpleaños, a lo que Sherlock le contestó con su usual y apática indiferencia. John no pareció darle importancia y siguió hablando bastante entusiasmado del día que iba a tener a la mañana siguiente. Le habían dado el día, su hermana lo invitaba a desayunar y para terminar bien el día sus compañeros de la clínica le habían organizado una buena reunión.

John había decido (bastante entusiasmado) invitar a Sherlock a pasar todo el día a su lado. Sin embargo el detective consultor había dado una negativa rotunda con respecto a salir ese día o cualquier otro con intensiones lúdicas. El trabajo era el trabajo y sus salidas iban acompañadas de trabajo. Punto, nadie, mucho menos John le haría romper su ya bien estipulada rutina.

Así que después de dos comentarios desafortunados y un tanto ofensivos sobre los cumpleaños John desistió en seguir insistiendo y Sherlock fue a plantarse en el sillón sin ganas de hablar con nadie más. A ninguno de los dos les sorprendía, ni los sentimientos que sentían uno por el otro no detendría los pleitos que tenían desde el momento de conocerse… sin embargo Sherlock sentía de una forma u otra arrepentimiento. Bastante extraño a decir verdad tratándose de él, ya que habiéndose tratado de cualquier otra persona hasta hubiera hecho lo posible por deshacerse de la compañía de quien le demandaba atención, más en ese caso no podía ignorar el hecho de que había hecho enojar y sentir mal (en cierta medida) a John. Como no lo podía ignorar se sentía en parte culpable.

Vio el reloj y al ver que no era tan tarde como él esperaba (eran las diez de la mañana) se levantó de la cama tendida y se puso la bata azul. Giró sobre sus pies y al ver la cama ligeramente arrugada intentó recordar por qué no la había deshecho en la noche antes de dormir. Caída de agotamiento lo más seguro. Se aproximó a esta y acercó tanto su cara a la cama que casi su nariz rosaba la colcha. Después de su rápido examen desvió la mirada un tanto decepcionado. Esperaba que John hubiese pasado la noche a su lado y que en la madrugada regresara a su cuarto. Pero no había sido así, en esa noche, primera desde hace ya varios meses que Sherlock dormía solo, eso solo podía significar una cosa: John estaba verdaderamente molesto.

- John ¿por qué haces esto? – No pudo evitar decir a media voz al tiempo que abría la puerta y entraba a la sala. Le tranquilizó de algún modo ver a John desayunando, sentado en el sillón grande y leyendo (como siempre) el periódico.

- Buenos días – Le dijo el doctor sin apartar la vista del periódico. Sherlock puso los ojos en el techo, sí, John estaba aún enojado.

- No son sinceros, sigues molesto – Cruzó la sala intentando no parecer preocupado y fue directo al violín y a sentarse en un sillón individual.

- ¿Tienes algo más que decir? – John bajó un poco el periódico para poder ver a Holmes con el cabello alborotado después de dormir, la ropa de cama arrugada y con los ojos aún somnolientos. Sherlock miró de reojo a Watson para después entregarse a las cuerdas del violín – Supongo que no – El doctor dejó el periódico sobre la mesa y se levantó al tiempo que alisaba la camisa que llevaba puesta – bien, bueno. No me esperes despierto, claro, si es que me esperas, no estaré todo el día.

- Espera – Sherlock dijo sin dejar de tocar el violín, John alzó las cejas y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos - ¿A dónde es ese lugar? ¿con los de la clínica?

- ¿Piensas ir?

- Tal vez – John pensó un poco, Sherlock dejó de tocar el violín al notar que John no le contestaba. John sonrió de lado al notar la insistencia silenciosa del detective, entonces le dijo el lugar y la hora.

- Pero no es necesario que vayas – Dijo el castaño claro mientras tomaba la chamarra y se la ponía – Ahora me voy a desayunar con Harry.

- Iré John – Sherlock dijo volviendo a su labor del violín.

- En serio, no es necesario.

* * *

Siempre se vestía elegante, nunca dejaba de hacerlo, pero ese día se vistió de la forma que sabía que le gustaba más a John. La camisa morada y el fresco pero elegante traje negro. Perfecto.

Miró hacia la cajita que estaba sobre la cama y la tomó entre sus manos. Sabía que ese regalo le gustaría a John, no por nada dormían en la misma cama.

- Feliz, maldito y común cumpleaños John – Decía mientras guardaba la caja en el abrigo y se alistaba para salir. Sonrió al pensar a donde iba. Después de todo era el cumpleaños de John.

Justo al momento de salir sonó su teléfono y pensó un par de veces en contestarlo, pero al ver de quien era la llamada sus ojos centellearon. Era Lestrade, y cuando Lestrade le hablaba solamente podía significar una cosa: un caso.

Contestó mientras cruzaba la puerta y se exponía al mundo exterior.

- Lestrade, será mejor que tengas algo interesante, estoy por hacer algo importante.

- Te interesará – Le contestó el hombre de cabello cano al otro lado del teléfono – Ven a Scotland Yard en cuanto puedas – Sherlock le colgó y tomó un taxi. No tenía planes para desviarse por mucho tiempo, ese día el cumpleaños de John y no habría nada más importante o interesante ese día ¿o sí?

- Es simplemente hermoso – Sherlock miró con detenimiento la fotografía, Lestrade estaba al otro lado de su escritorio tomando un café medianamente frío. Anderson y Donovan estaban a su lado esperando a que el raro del 221B de Baker Street tuviera algo interesante que decir.

- Si, te dije que te interesaría – Dijo Lestrade alejando con ademanes a sus subordinados. Ambos dejaron la oficina poniendo mala cara, nada que le importara a Sherlock o a Gregory Lestrade.

- ¿Tienen aún los cuerpos en la escena?

- Me temo que no, eso fue desde la noche – Sherlock le lanzó la fotografía y se dejó caer en una silla.

- Maldita sea, necesitaba la evidencia fresca.

- Confío en que podrás hacer algo – Le dijo Lestrade dando otro sorbo al café, después miró fijamente a Sherlock y negó rotundamente - ¿No se supone que hoy es el cumpleaños de John?

- Si ¿Y? – Holmes tomó de nuevo la fotografía y se puso a analizarla – Debo de ir a la escena Lestrade, llévame.

- Espera, ¿no irás a celebrar el cumpleaños de John con él? – Sherlock dejó la atención en la fotografía y miró a Lestrade detenidamente. No era noticia nueva que entre Sherlock y John había algo y la reacción de Lestrade era naturalmente normal, estúpida y aburrida. Sonrió volviendo a poner su atención en la fotografía del asesinato.

- No me comprometí – Sabía que mentíra aunque John ya había dado a entender que no importaba si Sherlock no se presentaba – De todas formas cuento con tu silencio Lestrade, a menos que quieras que todos sepan lo de Mycroft – Miró de reojo con una sonrisa escondida y logró su cometido: Lestrade había soltado el vaso de café y se le habían puesto rojas las orejas – Bien, sé que cuento con tu silencio, ahora llévame a la escena del crimen.

* * *

Después de observar detenidamente se dio cuenta que los elementos eran sencillos y que ese caso ya no tenía un caso de resolución, era un suicidio múltiple que estaba bien disfrazado de un múltiple homicidio. Se habría llevado menos tiempo del pensado si John hubiese estado ahí para darle su opinión, pero no se podía quejar, las huellas eran más que claras. Maldijo por lo bajo a Anderson y su poco profesionalismo a la hora de una investigación.

- ¿Tienes algo? – Lestrade y sus comentarios fuera de lugar siempre lograban sacarlo de su concentración. Suspiró y se quitó los guantes de látex.

- Deberías despedir a Anderson.

- Yo decido qué hacer con mis subordinados.

- Bueno, el decía que era un homicidio, fue un suicidio múltiple

- ¿De niños de secundaria?

- Así como lo oyes.

- Es estúpido de tu parte Hol…

- Es triste, deberían de investigar quien fue el culpable para bajarle a estos niños el autoestima – Cayó en seco pues se le había pasado un detalle – Lestrade, aún no cierren el caso. Fue un suicidio, pero aquí hubo alguien que no se mató – Lestrade se frotó el rostro cansado y se acercó a la salida del lugar donde estaban.

- Bien quédate el tiempo que quieras, pero te diré que John me invitó a pasar su cumpleaños y yo si iré.

- Felicidades – Lestrade se fue dejando solo a Sherlock en el lugar, sabía que encontraría al culpable antes de que terminara el día. Metió su mano a un bolsillo del abrigo para buscar el teléfono, pero su mano chocó con una cajita – John… - Quizá era sabio cambiar de opinión.

* * *

Fueron sus miradas las primeras en encontrarse, a John se le veía contento, pero al ver a Sherlock al entrar al restaurante japonés su rostro se iluminó. Sherlock por su lado no pudo evitar hacer una enorme sonrisa que rápidamente disimuló. Ya estaba ahí al diablo con el horrible caso, Lestrade se lo podía meter por donde le cupiera.

… Pero al ver a Lestrade ahí sentado en la enorme mesa su pensamiento cambió. Lestrade volteó a ver hacia donde estaba John y Sherlock pudo notar la cara le había puesto el detective inspector, preguntaba que diantres hacía el detective consultor ahí metido y no descubriendo quien había hecho o no que esos adolescentes se mataran.

Sherlock frenó su andar sintiéndose entre la espada o la pared. Era el cumpleaños de John o resolver el caso.

Inmediatamente le hizo como si buscara algo en el abrigo para después azotar una mano en la cabeza pues supuestamente se le había olvidado algo. Miró hacia John e hizo un ademán de que regresaba y no se tardaría. Salió del restaurante corriendo y se metió en el primer callejón que encontró. Esperaba a que el doctor no hubiera ido detrás de él, era lo peor que podría haber ocurrido, como de por sí John se encontrara muy contento con él. Miró el reloj y midió su tiempo, veinte minutos para investigar y regresar al restaurante, el objetivo era no faltar.

Pensó, los muchachos habían tenido últimamente antecedente de baja autoestima… recordó el archivo que había hojeado antes de dar con la fotografía de los cuerpos… habían tenido un nuevo maestro recientemente que se había ido de la escuela poco antes del suicidio, ¡no! Ese hombre no era el culpable, pensó más. Al encontrarse limitado fue a la escena del crimen y se puso a revisar cuidadosamente, el culpable había sido de la misma edad que todos ellos, sin embargo la situación se ponía difícil pues ese era un grupo cerrado de muchachos… La hora, ya habían pasado veinticinco minutos desde que se había salido del restaurante, tomó fotografías del sitio rápidamente y salió disparado hacia donde esperaba John.

* * *

- Te dije que si no querías venir que mejor ni te asomaras – Le dijo John a forma de amenaza al verlo sentarse a un lado de Lestrade, la atención se puso en Sherlock que alzó rápidamente una copa quien sabe de quien.

- Por nuestro John y otro año mas de vida – Como si lo que el detective consultor fuera lo último y mejor dicho en esa tarde todos fueron a felicitar a John. En el momento de distracción general Lestrade se inclinó hacia el detective y le dijo casi al oído:

- Me encantaría saber que fue del caso, si lo haz abandonado Holmes, juro…

- Deja de lloriquear Lestrade, tu caso está casi resuelto, ahora sírvete un trago – Se levantó de golpe y fue hasta donde estaba John – Acompáñame al baño.

El exmilitar enrojeció de la sorpresa y siguió al menor de los Holmes a la entrada del baño de hombres.

- Podrías esperar unas horas – Dijo el doctor aún sonrojado, Sherlock lo miró casi fulminándolo con la mirada.

- No tengo tiempo para pensar hoy en eso John, quizá será luego. Ahora debo de pedirte una disculpa – La mirada de John se endureció un poco, Sherlock le sonrió encantadoramente como pocas veces lo hacía y lo tomó de los hombros – Voy por Mycroft y regreso.

- ¿Mycroft?

- Si, ¿acaso no es bueno contigo?

- Si tu dices – Dicho eso el moreno salió disparado hacia fuera y regresó a la bodega de la escuela donde se había cometido el crimen.

Pensó de nuevo en todo lo que ya había indagado. No era el maestro, era alguien más… le costaba ya un poco de trabajo concentrarse, estaba ya un poco cansado debido a la carrera que llevaba desde medio día, todo por el cumpleaños de John.

Tenía el tiempo ya demasiado contado, después de eso tenía que ingeniarse algún argumento para sacar a Mycroft del Diógenes. Al final con cierta desesperación se dejó caer en el piso y cerró los ojos… diez segundos después ya sabía que había sucedido.

Ahora ir por su hermano

* * *

- ¡¿Muévanse malditos estorbos?! – Bastó gritar eso en el pasillo del club para ser llevado a la oficina de su hermano. Ya dentro se miraron fijamente ambos por unos minutos, ninguno sin decir nada. Al final Mycroft desvió la mirada hacia su amado paraguas.

- No pienso ir, felicitas el doctor Watson de mi parte.

- Oh no hermanito, tú irás – Sherlock seguía inmóvil parado enfrente del escritorio, Mycroft rodó los ojos.

- Es que eres demasiado necio Sherly.

- Lestrade está ahí – La reacción del Hombre de Hielo era lo que Sherlock esperaba: cerró la boca de inmediato y un ligero rubor cruzó por sus mejillas.

- ¿A qué restaurante me habías dicho?

* * *

Aunque les pies le dolían de estar prácticamente todo el día corriendo al llegar al departamento se puso a tocar el violín. Se trataban de melodías que le gustaban a John. El doctor estaba sentado enfrente de Sherlock escuchando atentamente y con los ojos cerrados. Así estuvieron por casi media hora. Al final Sherlock terminó con una alegre melodía muy conocida y se dejó caer rendido por los pies en el sillón, John sonrió de lado y abrió los ojos.

- Pensé que no regresarías allá.

- Oh, soy un hombre de palabra doctor Watson.

- Ya he notado eso… Sherlock, gracias.

- No he hecho nada.

- Estuviste conmigo, mejor regalo no podría tener – Cierto el regalo de John. Sherlock se acomodó bien en el sillón y sacó la pequeña caja de su bolsillo del abrigo y se lo tendió.

- Toma John, no es la gran cosa, pero espero que te guste – Al parecer las sorpresas para John no terminaban ese día. Tomó la caja y la abrió, dentro había una placa estilo militar pero con los datos de Sherlock. Sabía que significaba, se sacó la placa que siempre llevaba como viejo recuerdo y se la dio a Sherlock, entonces se puso la nueva y sonrió hacia el detective quien ahora estaba enrojecido – Feliz cumpleaños John.

Sí, así era Sherlock, no sabía como expresar aún del todo sus sentimientos, pero ese detalle era más que suficiente para John, pues sus manos aunque simbólicamente hablando, estaban bien entrelazadas.

* * *

_Espero les gustara. ¿Reviews?_

_Lia! perdóname por tardar por tanto tiempo, espero que la extensión y la calidad lo compense, espero te guste mucho._


End file.
